


peppermint

by orphan_account



Series: peppermint dreams and love screams [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Willy Wonka - Freeform, charlie bucket - Freeform, charlie is 19, i dont know what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie's nightmares are getting horrible. He's 19 and has lived in Willy Wonka's factory for 8 years. One night, when the nightmares are just too unbearable, he heads to Wonka's living quarters in hopes of getting some help and comfort from him. But Charlie starts to see Wonka in a different way when he sees him sleeping. He's... beautiful. But does that mean... Charlie has feelings for Wonka?Based on the 2005 film.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka
Series: peppermint dreams and love screams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602208
Comments: 24
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie gently brushed Willy's hair behind his ear. He looked so peaceful, so young, while he slept. He always looks so rushed during the day, like the gears in his head are always turning, always working. Charlie wished Willy would relax more. He looked over at the clock on Willy's nightstand, 2:47 am. He looked back at Willy, and he looked so beautiful. Pale, smooth skin. Soft hair. Beautiful facial shape. Charlie leaned closer. He bet Wonka's lips were as smooth as they looked, and they probably tasted like sweet milk chocolate. Wait, what is Charlie thinking? This is his mentor, he can't possibly think of him in a way like that... could he? 

He'd better go back to his living quarters before Willy wakes up and notices Charlie is laying in his bed. Charlie tries to discretely slip out of Willy's bed. He fails horribly, and falls to the ground with a thud. He lays face down on the ground, hoping that if Willy wakes, he won't notice Charlie is there, and will just think he's hearing things. Unfortunately for Charlie, that's not the case. 

Willy turned over in his bed and turned on his lamp. He yawned and stretched before rising up. He stood and looked around his room. The walls were painted a deep shade of purple, Willy's favorite color. He had oriental rugs lining his floor, and a couch near the door. His room was large, almost like a studio apartment, lacking nothing but a kitchen. 

Suddenly he noticed the figure lying on the ground on the opposite of his bed. "Charlie my dear boy, is that you?" he called out. 

"...no."

"Charlie, I know it's you." 

Charlie pulled himself up off the floor, and stood there, embarrassed.

"Charlie, my dear boy, it's nearly 3 o'clock in the morning, why are you awake?"

Charlie mumbled something, quite incomprehensible. 

"I hate mumbling, you know that. Speak up, boy!" Wonka seemed very irritated at this point. It was at this moment, when Charlie's brown eyes locked with Wonka's purple ones, that he dropped to the ground and started crying. 

Wonka rushed over to Charlie, holding him in his arms. He had never seen Charlie like this before. Charlie was 19, and had lived in the factory for nearly 8 years now. He had never cried like this, at least, not in front of Wonka. He had been having horrible nightmares, about life before the factory, but he was far too afraid to tell Wonka that. 

"Charlie," Willy began, "I want to help you, but I need to know what's going on."

"I," Charlie choked out through tears and sniffles, "I've been having these horrible nightmares."

Oh God, why did he just say that? Willy is going to think he's childish for crying over his nightmares. And Charlie wouldn't blame him for it either. Charlie is lucky enough to have this empire, this factory to live in, yet he still cries and mourns over the things he went through as a child. He was too poor to go to school, and too poor for real food. His nightmares taste like cabbage and they scare him. He fears that one day he'll wake up and he'll be back in the Bucket shack, living in the same horrible poverty he once lived in 8 years ago. 

Suddenly, he feels very faint. He's overwhelmed. His nose begins to bleed. "Mr. Wonka?" he says.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Love ya." 

And with those words, Charlie fainted on Wonka's floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke up with a pounding feeling in his head. He looked around, he was still in Wonka's room. But he wasn't on the floor anymore. He was somewhere... comfortable. Wonka's bed. He was laying in Wonka's bed. He sat up slowly, trying not to make the pain in his head any worse than it already was. Upon sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his head, to which he expressed physical pain aloud. 

Wonka heard Charlie wake up, and immediately jumped up from the couch. "Charlie, my dear boy!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright? Your nose was bleeding pretty bad." Charlie started to remember what happened. He had a nightmare. He went to Wonka's room, laid in his bed, tried to go back to his own room, fell, had a nose bleed, and that's all he remembers. Wonka must have put him in the bed. Charlie looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 3:44 am. He slept only an hour. 

"I think I'm alright," Charlie said. "I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night."

"Don't apologize dear boy, heaven knows what would've happened if you stayed in your room like this." Wonka sat down on the bed as he spoke. "Now, these nightmares. Can we talk about them? I'm worried about you, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. He did tell Wonka he was having nightmares. And clearly Wonka wanted to know more. But Charlie didn't mind too much. Wonka was his best friend, and he could trust him with anything. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Well," he started, "I've had nightmares like this since moving to the factory. I always fear one day I'll wake up and I'll be back in that dreaded house, eating cabbage soup for every meal again. It's terrifying. It's like I can never really escape those days. And normally, I can handle it, I really can. But lately, they've been worse, I've been waking up in tears and sweating, burning up."

Wonka felt bad for Charlie. He knew exactly what it was like to have nightmares about going back to your childhood. "I understand what it's like to have nightmares about your childhood. I've had the same thing. It's moments like those, my dear boy, that you really need someone to be there for you. So you came to me, didn't you? But how did you fall onto the floor? I don't recall leaving anything that you could've possibly tripped on. What happened?"

"You see, Mr. Wonka-," Charlie started, but was cut off by Wonka. 

"It's Willy, not Mr. Wonka silly. You're not a kid anymore my dear boy."

"Right, sorry. Well, Willy, I came to you because I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't stand my own mind in that moment, but it was so late and I felt terrible for showing up so late, I was trying to go back to my own room."

"But you fell, how did that happen?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

Charlie wasn't sure if he should tell Willy that he laid in bed next to him or not. On one hand, he might understand that Charlie was just scared and needed someone, but at the same time, he could then see Charlie as a total creep. He shouldn't tell Willy the truth. He won't. He can't.

"I was laying in your bed."

Shit. Why was he saying these things? He couldn't lie to Willy, at least, not to his face. That's why he said it. And now he awaited a response. Willy looked shocked. Charlie couldn't tell if it was a good shocked or bad shocked. Was there such a thing as being shocked in a good way? Maybe, he thought, it's just typically called surprised. No, surprised can be good or bad too. Man, was he overthinking this. He was awoken from thought when Willy finally spoke. 

"You were... laying in my bed?"

"I'm sorry." Charlie started to tear up. Willy would surely get upset with him for this. Charlie was afraid Willy would yell at him, make him leave, or something else terrible. The tears started to fall, first one by one, then, all at once.

"Don't cry," Willy said as he started to wipe the tears from Charlie's face. "Don't cry, dear boy. I understand. I wish I had someone to go to when I was going through similar things. And I'm very glad that you feel you can come to me in times of need." Willy leaned towards Charlie, hesitant at first, but slowly wrapping him in a hug. "Don't cry, my boy, don't cry. I'm here. There's no need to cry, it'll spoil the taste of the candy."

Charlie chuckled a little. Of course Willy would incorporate candy into this conversation. When Willy pulled back from the hug, Charlie took a good look at him. Willy's skin was cold, but so, so smooth. He looked so sad at times, he really did, like there was a pain in his soul that not even all the candy in the world could fix. Charlie hated to see Willy looking so deeply in pain. Apart from the sadness on his face, Charlie noticed something. Willy looked like he was thinking about something. Maybe he was thinking about what Charlie' nightmares mean, or how to prevent them better. Or get rid of them entirely. 

Willy's lips looked so soft in the dim light of the lamp. His hair was kind of messy, but still somehow the neatest hair Charlie had ever seen. Willy wore silk pajamas, and Charlie couldn't help but wonder, what would happen if he kissed Willy right now? Why was he thinking about this? He had no idea. But the thought consumed his head. Perfect, smooth skin, and soft lips, Willy was a work of art. Almost untouchable. Literally. But what's the worst that could happen? Charlie decided to give Willy a kiss on the cheek, but when he leaned in, Willy turned to face him, and Charlie's lips clashed onto Willy's.


	3. Chapter 3

Willy tasted like peppermint and coffee. Charlie hadn't expected that. He also hadn't expected to taste Willy. Willy. Charlie wondered if that was short for anything. He kissed Willy for what had to have been about 8 seconds before Willy pulled away. Realizing what had just happened, Charlie panicked and leaped out of the bed. Surely this would ruin things, forever. He got up as quickly as he could, and started for the door. But he couldn't move. Willy was pulling on his shirt. 

"Hey, don't go," Willy said. Charlie was bright red, embarrassed. "It was an accident, I know, there's no need to be so worried about it." He gestured for Charlie to sit back on the bed next to him. Charlie slowly sat down on the bed.

What does Willy think of him now? He can't possibly imagine. 

"Charlie," Willy said. "There's no need to worry. You were trying to kiss me on the cheek, yes?"

Charlie nodded. 

"Think nothing of it, it was my bad I turned my head. You were trying to show me thanks in some way. I know I don't entirely understand you, but I understand that the gesture was innocent and harmless. So don't worry about it, 'kay? Now, the reason I turned to talk to you."

Charlie was panicked and relieved all at once. Willy thinks it was just an innocent way of saying thank you, a little friendship thing. He doesn't realize Charlie meant it, he wanted it. 

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?" Charlie stuttered.

"Well, it is awful late. Maybe we'll talk about it in the morning. It was just a candy idea, I'll write it down." 

"Okay. Well then, I guess I'll get going back to my room. Thanks for all your help Willy. It means a lot." 

"Well..."

"Hm?"

"You could stay. I mean, because you were having nightmares, and I'd rather you stay here for me to help rather than go through this all again."

Stay? He wants Charlie to stay? Does Charlie want to stay? Of course he does, he wants to be near Willy. But should he? 

"Oh, well, thank you Willy. I'll stay. I don't need any pillows or blankets, the couch is fine."

"My dear boy, you can't sleep in those clothes."

Charlie looked down. His pajamas were covered in dried blood. He didn't want to go back to his room and get clothes, but he didn't just want to stay here in these clothes. He heaved a heavy sigh. 

"Don't worry Charlie, you can borrow some of my clothes. I don't mind."

Willy walked over to his massive wardrobe and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a silk pair of pajamas, identical to the ones he was already wearing. Charlie began to wonder if that drawer was just full of identical maroon, silk pajamas. Willy handed the pajamas to Charlie. "Go to the bathroom and change," he said, getting tired. "And wash your face too. You've still got some blood there."

Charlie walked over to the bathroom. He had been in Willy's room before, but never in the bathroom. It was huge, with gold and white tiles lining the walls. Willy had a walk in bathtub, and a separate shower. The outermost part of the tub was a ferocious neon green, with freckled pink dots all over it. 

Charlie quickly turned on the faucet and washed his face off with warm water. He put on the silk pajamas that Willy gave him and they fit like a glove. Charlie was about Willy's height now. He walked back out into the bedroom and made for the couch. 

"Charlie," Willy cried out. "What on Earth are you doing all the way over there?"

"I'm going to bed?"

"Come, lay here. This bed has room for two. It's much more comfortable and warm that way."

"Oh. Well, I guess you're right." 

Charlie walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Willy faced the door and Charlie faced the wall. He decided it was time to get some rest, so he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cabbage. That's all he sees. Bowls and bowls full of cabbage soup. He was in his childhood home. Except something was different. He was alone, sitting in that chair. His family wasn't around. He could see figures, but they weren't real people. 

Charlie woke up and the sun was shining bright. He felt arms around him. Willy must've put his arms around him by accident. He decided since Willy was still asleep, that he should go back to sleep as well. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, hoping for less nightmares. 

Shortly after Charlie had fallen asleep, Mrs. Bucket had come looking for the boys. They had missed breakfast and she couldn't find Charlie in his room or the inventing room, so she came here. She gently opened the door, as she heard someone snoring from inside. She looked at the two boys, sleeping on the bed, wrapped in each other, and decided to let them sleep. They looked like they had had a long night. 

At 2pm, Charlie and Willy finally woke up. First Charlie, then Willy. Charlie pretended not to be awake though. He wanted to say as close to Willy for as long as possible, so he kept his eyes closed. When Willy woke up, he looked over at the nightstand, then back at the sleeping Charlie. It was very late in the afternoon, but he was afraid he'd wake Charlie anyways. "I'm sorry," he whispered gently as he pulled his arms from around Charlie. But Charlie pulled Willy's arms back towards him. 

Willy continued to lay with Charlie for another half hour before deciding to actually get up. By this point, Charlie had fallen back asleep, for real this time. Willy grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, and went to the bathroom to take a hot morning shower. 

When Willy got out of the shower, he stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, nothing on but the towel around his waist. He stared in the mirror, not recognizing his own reflection. He had held Charlie in his sleep last night. And he slept so well, he didn't wake up until 2pm. 

Willy quickly dried off and got dressed. When he walked back into the room, he saw Charlie sitting on the bed, half asleep. He grabbed clothes and a towel for Charlie. Clearly, he had a long night and needed a shower to relax and wake up. 

"Charlie." 

Charlie's head snapped up.

"Huh?" 

"Here, borrow these. Go take a shower, and put that on, we're going to have a lazy day today."

Charlie grabbed the clothes and towel from Willy, and headed to the bathroom. Willy had been wearing sweatpants, a tank top, and was putting on a hoodie as Charlie went into the bathroom. Charlie had never seen Willy dress so... Casual. It was unusual. 

Charlie took a very hot shower. It helped him clear his mind. He still had a headache from crying and having nightmares. Since he was in Willy's shower, he used his body wash. Lavender. Of course. 

Charlie dried himself off and got dressed. Willy had given him a pair of sweatpants and a tank top as well. His head was still killing him. "Willy?" he shouted out into the room. 

"Yes, dear boy?"

"Do you have ibuprofen?"

"Yes, in the top left door of the cabinet."

"Thank you."

Charlie reached into the cabinet and grabbed the bottle. He took two pills and left the bathroom. 

"Oh dear boy, you look terrible. No offense." 

"None taken. I bet I do. It's been a long night."

"It has. Do you want a cup of coffee?" 

"Yes, please. And a sweatshirt. It's sort of cold in here."

Willy turned on his coffee maker and grabbed a hoodie out of the wardrobe for Charlie. 

"Here you go, kiddo."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Oh my, dear boy, that's the best part! I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

No idea? Willy, having no idea at all? This struck Charlie as odd, but he thought nothing of it as Willy brought two cups of coffee to the couch. Willy set the cups on the coffee table and asked, "Did you need cream or sugar?" 

Charlie shook his head. He just wanted plain black coffee today. "Suite yourself, kiddo," Willy said, pouring what must've been nearly seven tablespoons of sugar into his cup. "That's right!" Willy exclaimed. "I had an idea for a new candy last night, dear Charlie, you've done it once again, you've inspired a new candy."

"What is it Willy?" Charlie started to sip his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue. 

"Candy that you eat before bed and it makes your nightmares go away! Wouldn't it be brilliant? It would taste sweet and it could help so many people, especially you, Charlie."

It was a brilliant idea. And Charlie did feel like he needed something to stop these nightmares. "Well then why don't we work on then today, Willy?" he asked, hoping Willy would see he was still sick from nightmares. 

"Oh gosh no Charlie, not today. Today we should be lazy. Well, you at least. I've got some stuff to do but I'll be here in my room with you the whole time."

"Well what do you have to do?"

"I'm just doing some boring financial paperwork, mostly just sorting out the bills and making sure we pay them all. It isn't much, but it is very important. We need the heat, water, and electricity to keep this factory up and running."

"But what am I going to do?"

"You, my dear, are going to rest. You're burning up, I can tell from here. Now, I don't mean sleeping all day, but just resting in the bed or on the couch. Gosh you must be starved! I'll be right back, I'll go grab us something from the kitchen down the hall."

Charlie waited patiently as Willy went to fetch some food. They had missed the first two meals of the day. Usually they are breakfast and dinner with Charlie's family, but ate lunch on their own because they were always so busy during the day. 

Willy returned shortly after, and Charlie had already drank half of his coffee. "I brought soup! Nothing like a good soup to help heal what is not well."

Charlie examined the bowls Willy had brought back. They were filled with chicken noodle soup, Charlie's favorite. He could've swore he saw cabbage in one of the bowls. No, he couldn't have. He's just seeing things, right?

Charlie savoured his soup, every last drop. He felt very tired, so he made his way over to the bed to rest while Willy sat on the couch sorting the bills. Charlie decided to try to brainstorm, come up with new ideas. Willy, without looking up from his papers, called out to Charlie. "No brainstorming, kiddo. You need absolute rest. I can hear you thinking from here. Relax."

How did Willy know that? Charlie must've spoken out loud without realizing, yeah, that's it. That's all it was. Charlie was feeling especially cold, so he pulled the blankets over himself and moved himself into a laying position. Soon, he was fast asleep. 

Willy had finally finished sorting out and paying the bills when he realized Charlie hadn't said anything in a while. He looked over to the bed and saw Charlie fast asleep. He put down his papers and walked over to the bed, figuring he should check the boy's temperature. 

Willy put the back of his hand on Charlie's forehead. He was still burning up. Willy was worried. He had no idea what to do at this point. He decided to check the bathroom cabinets for medicine, though he knew medicine would only be a temporary fix. Charlie's nightmares always came back, and that's what caused this fever in the first place. 

There was some medicine in the cabinet. Willy put it on the coffee table so Charlie would be able to take it when he woke up. It was now 5:52pm. Charlie had been asleep for nearly 2 and a half hours. 

Willy decided to sit on the bed next to Charlie, the same way he did last night when he had first gotten sick. Charlie was moving around a bit, almost like he was trying to escape something. The nightmares. They must be happening right now. Willy gently brushed Charlie's hair out of his face and caressed his face slowly, gently, afraid to wake him up. He hoped that his touch would help calm Charlie. When Charlie seemed content, Willy leaned in and gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

The small of hot cabbage filled Charlie's senses. He tried to run, he did, but he couldn't move. He was stuck in place, stuck in that same room in that same house. It was hot and he ached and he was starved and he just wanted to run as fast as he could for as long as he could away from that place. 

Hotter, and hotter, it was getting so much hotter and Charlie couldn't bear it anymore. He screamed, but nothing came out. Yet, a scream echoed through his mind. Hot, wet cabbage. Charlie thought he would die like this. Surrounded by the horrible heat and smell of boiled cabbage. 

He kept trying to move but he just couldn't. He kept pushing and running and screaming and swinging and kicking, but he never moved an inch, not in the slightest. Everytime he opened his mouth, no words came out. He couldn't yell or laugh or cry or scream, he couldn't do anything but let the heat boil him alive just like the cabbage. 

But suddenly, he felt something cool. Soft, and cool. He didn't know where it was coming from. But it was cool, and it felt amazing. Charlie was certain he'd die in the heat here. The stove was on it's highest setting and it wasn't going any lower. Suddenly, Charlie felt like he could move. So he did. He ran. 

He ran out of that room and out of that house, until he realized the world around him was empty. The house wasn't in the chocolate room, and it wasn't in his town either. He turned around, and the house was gone. The world was empty, nothing but Charlie in it. 

He cried. He cried and cried and cried until he had nothing left in him. He collapsed to the ground. It was getting hot again. Unbearably hot. He closed his eyes, hoping for it all to go away, for it all to disappear. But when he opened his eyes, he was back in the house. 

The house. It was like he was stuck there, forever. He couldn't get out. There was no escape, the house would just be somewhere his soul was stuck for eternity. He figures, after he dies, he'll spend his time near that house. 

Of course, he knows the house was torn down after his grandparents all died, and that was when he and his parents all got their own living quarters. He knows the house is gone. Yet somewhere, deep down inside, he feels as though the house is still standing. Like it can never be wrecked forever. 

The heat was terrible. Charlie felt as though he was close to death. He was frozen, once again, in that same spot. The spot he stood when he declined Willy's offer the first time. Near the stove. 

Oh, the hot hot stove. It would boil him alive, he just knew it. But he didn't want it to. He wanted to escape this place, this dreaded, horrible place. It made him feel like a monster, fighting for freedom in his own mind so much. He screamed, until he could finally make noise. He screamed and cried, hoping to move. 

"Willy, help me!" he cried.

And then, he woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't very good! I haven't been so well today and I promise tomorrow's chapter will be better.   
> :)

Charlie shot awake. Willy was sitting on the bed next to him. Charlie was panting, out of breath almost. He wanted to scream, and cry. He felt very warm. Willy looked very deep in thought.

"Willy?"

Willy snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Charlie? Are you alright?"

"I feel very sick still."

"Ah yes, I found some medicine for you to take. It's not much, but it'll definitely help. Here."

Willy walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the medicine bottle, handing it to Charlie. Charlie carefully opened the bottle with shaky hands. He drank a small sip, hoping it wasn't too much. 

The taste was terrible. Charlie's face scrunched up, and his tongue felt sour. He hated medications, especially ones in liquid form. 

It was just after 6pm, and Mrs. Bucket always served dinner at 7. Willy was looking forward to dinner with the family. Charlie, however, wanted to stay in Willy's room alone. 

"Willy, I think I'll stay behind while you head to dinner. Tell mother I'm not feeling well yet."

"Charlie, I am much smarter than that. I know what's going to happen. You'll stay here, I'll go to dinner, and you'll run off somewhere else in the factory to work on some new idea of yours. Ideas are wonderful! They truly are, my dear boy. But I need you to rest. But I can't trust you to just rest. So you're coming to dinner. End of story."

Charlie groaned. He felt like shit, he slept all day, and now Willy was forcing him to go to dinner. Charlie and Willy walked to the space in the living quarters reserved for mealtimes. The table was smaller now, seeing as it only had to seat 4 people. 

Charlie's grandparents had passed about 3 years after they had all moved into the factory, so now it was only Charlie, Willy, and Mr. And Mrs. Bucket left. However, Mr. Bucket's health was getting bad, and everyone had been worried. 

"Boys!" Mrs. Bucket exclaimed. "I was worried, I hadn't seen you all day."

"Sorry Mom, I haven't been feeling well."

"That's alright Charlie, I'm made something to help you feel better. Willy said you weren't well."

"Thanks Mom. What'd you make?"

Charlie looked over at Willy and saw a look of concern on his face. Charlie wondered why Willy was concerned. Did something happen while he was asleep? 

"Charlie? Charlie did you hear me?" Mrs. Bucket asked. Charlie must have zoned out. 

"I'm sorry Mom, could you repeat that? I zoned out a bit, what were we having?"

"I said I made soup."

"I'd love some soup. What kind?"

"Cabbage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it! I've worked very hard on this one :)

"Cabbage." 

The word echoed in Charlie's mind. His mom made cabbage soup. Willy knew. That's why he looked so concerned about it. Willy knew and he didn't say anything to Mrs. Bucket. He was panicked, but more importantly, he was angry. He was angry with Willy because he probably set all this up. Willy probably thought that Charlie facing his fears would him overcome that. But it wouldn't. 

Charlie slammed his hands on the table and stormed out. How could Willy do this to him? He went back into his own room, pissed as ever at Willy. He fucking knew! Charlie slammed his bedroom door shut and started throwing things around the room, screaming, crying. He wanted it all to be over. No, he wanted to yell at Willy. He wishes Willy would come to the door right now to come talk to him, he really does.

A rhythmic knock at the door. Willy. 

"Come right on in!" Charlie yelled, enthused but sarcastic. 

Willy slowly opened the door and looked around at the mess Charlie made. Things were thrown all around, books torn to pieces. In the matter of about 5 minutes, Charlie had destroyed his entire room. Willy was appalled and impressed. He felt so terrible for Charlie. He knew he should've said something. He should've told Mrs. Bucket. What could he do about it? 

"Charlie, are you alright?"

"That is a brilliant question! And quite a fucking stupid one at that. Did you not realize what was going to happen? My mom makes fucking cabbage soup after not making it for 8 years and you think I'm gonna be okay?" 

"Charlie I-"

"No! You don't get to fucking say anything to me! You let this happen! You set this up! You wanted this to happen!"

Tears streamed down Charlie's face, his face was bright red and he felt anger in every single ounce of his body. 

"I trusted you, Willy. I fucking trusted you! I thought you cared! Yet you set me up like this? What did you think would happen? Did you think I would suddenly overcome said fear by facing it? Do you not know how fear works? Are you a fucking idiot? Of course you are! You don't know the first thing about the real world because you've been locked away in this stupid fucking factory for 20 years! You don't care about me at all, do you? No! You don't! All you care about is yourself and thinking you're such a good person! But you're not! God, I hate you! I wish you were fucking dead and I wish I never came to this fucking factory!" 

Charlie looked over at Willy while frantically running his hands through his hair. Willy had his hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. Charlie stepped closer and realized what he said and he could feel his heart breaking. He hurt Willy. He saw Willy's face turning red, saw his expression change. Willy was... angry.

"Charlie Benjamin Bucket, never, ever talk to me like that again! Do you fucking understand?"

Willy then walked up to Charlie and slapped him so hard he nearly fell over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard but at least I have this fic going for me

Willy slapped Charlie. He slapped him. Charlie was stunned. Did he deserve that slap? He did. He knew that he did. He deserved it because he said the most mean and hurtful things to Willy. But Willy wasn't innocent either. Willy did know about the cabbage soup and didn't bother to so much as warn Charlie about it. He was just as guilty of being shitty as Charlie was. 

Charlie stood there, frozen, unsure of how to react. He just kept thinking to himself, why did he say such harmful things? He had lost his temper and he knew what he needed to do. 

"I'm sorry, Willy," he said, slowly backing away out of fear that Willy would strike him again. 

"No, Charlie," Willy said, his voice raspy and low, "I'm sorry. I should've said something, warned you even. Your mother thought something from your childhood would help you. She had no idea. I should've said something. This is all my fault. And I shouldn't have hit you. Look at you, you're backing away from me because you're scared. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Willy...," Charlie began, but was cut off. 

"You lost your temper. It's okay. You're going through a lot right now and I understand that. I want you to know that I'm here for you though, okay? I know I'm not the best with emotions but I promise I will be there for you, no matter what. You're the first person who's ever cared about my feelings, which is why I care so deeply about yours."

"Willy, that uh, that really means a lot to me. I mean that. I am sorry, though."

"I understand if I've broken your trust. I've never, ever hurt someone like that before, and I never will ever again. I'm truly sorry Charlie." 

It broke Charlie's heart to see Willy like this. He was broken, exhausted, and... lost. Charlie just wanted things to be okay. He wished he didn't have those that drove him into Willy's room last night. That really was just last night. It felt like an eternity ago, especially after this fight. 

Charlie hated fighting with Willy. Sure, they've had disagreements, but none ever as bad as this. Charlie wasn't sure if, or how, they could recover from this. Charlie decided that the first step was being open about it. 

"Willy, I hate to see you like this, and I hate us being like this. I hate fighting. But most of all, I hate fighting with you. You're my best friend, Willy, and I don't want to lose you over something like this, I really don't." Charlie seemed to cry more and more as he spoke. 

Willy couldn't help but notice that in this light, the dim room, that Charlie looked different now. He looked more tired, and grown up, he looked like a man. He truly wasn't a child anymore, and he hadn't been for quite some time now. He had grown up long ago. 

Willy wasn't saying anything and Charlie was worried. Would Willy not want to talk to him after this? What if he wanted Charlie and his parents to leave? No, it could never get to that point, could it? 

"Willy?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I just needed a few moments to gather my thoughts. I'm glad you see me as your best friend, and I hope that never changes. You, my dear boy, are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and you surely won't lose me over something quite as little as this."

Charlie's heart fluttered when Willy spoke. Oh no. It can't be. Charlie cannot be feeling this way, especially not for Willy. He thought that what he felt last night was just a bias, because Willy was there for him when he was vulnerable. But Charlie isn't vulnerable now, he's cold, and closed off, yet he can't help but feel this way. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I really am." 

"Good. I suppose we can put this behind us then? Move on with our night?"

"Of course." 

"Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? You know, just in case?"

"If it doesn't burden you too much, yes please."

"You could never burden me Charlie. Now c'mon, let's get this room cleaned up."

Charlie slowly approached Willy and opened his arms to hug Willy. Willy hugged him close, and tight, almost like he didn't want to let go. This was the longest they had hugged, ever. And Charlie didn't want it to end. But what Charlie didn't know is, Willy didn't want it to ever end either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on wrapping this up in the next few chapters, I know you guys love this and I hope you'll understand that I've planned the ending for a while now, and I also have big plans for my new fic. If the ending of this one goes over well, maybe I'll write a sequel.

After Willy and Charlie cleaned Charlie's room up, they went back to Willy's room for the night. Willy decided that for now, it was best that he keep a close eye on Charlie, and let him sleep in the room with him. Once Charlie and Willy arrived in Willy's room, Willy decided he should get some food for Charlie, and not just cabbage soup. 

"Charlie, dear, I'm going to go make us something to eat, and it's not soup, promise." 

Willy spoke with care and compassion in his voice, and Charlie felt he could trust him. Willy called Charlie dear. Charlie's heart fluttered. Sure, he probably meant dear boy, but still. It made Charlie and his heart feel happy. 

"Okay, love, I'll be waiting."

No. Charlie just called Willy love. That was a total mistake. Heat of the moment. Willy didn't seem to notice as he smiled at Charlie and headed for the kitchen. Or maybe he did notice, and he just didn't care. 

Either way, Charlie was anxious, awaiting Willy's return, when he smelled something amazing making its way towards the room. Burgers. Willy walked in and Charlie nearly drooled at the sight of the plates Willy was carrying in. Willy truly was an amazing cook. 

Charlie was starved. He had finally developed an appetite and the soup for lunch wasn't enough. Willy set the plates down on the coffee table and Charlie couldn't resist. He started eating, fast. 

"Careful," said Willy. "You'll get a stomachache if you swallow it like that."

"I know, I know, sorry," Charlie replied, a mouth full of food. 

Willy was glad to see Charlie eating. He seemed to be doing better after his miniature meltdown. Charlie had called Willy love, and Willy couldn't stop thinking about it. Did he mean that? Was it an accident? Maybe he'd never know. 

Willy ate with Charlie, and after they were finished, Charlie suggest they watch a movie. Willy delightfully accepted this suggestion, and put in Young Frankenstein. Charlie loved that movie, and Willy was sure to always remember that. 

During the movie, they had moved closer and closer to each other, until there was no room on the couch between them. Willy was content, and Charlie was too. Willy would occasionally look over at Charlie to make sure he looked okay, it had been rough and he felt so bad for Charlie. The poor boy was only 19 and in so much pain emotionally, and it showed. 

After the movie was over, Willy looked down at Charlie, who had leaned on him during the movie. He looked like a giddy little kid, but he also looked tired. Willy sat there with Charlie leaning on him until Charlie fell asleep.

When Charlie fell asleep, Willy carried him to the bed and covered him up. Once Willy was settled into bed, he turned over and kissed Charlie on the forehead, wishing him sweet dreams. He then looked a little closer at Charlie, and decided, maybe he should hold him tonight. Just for tonight, to make sure he's okay. Willy wrapped his arms around Charlie and Charlie snuggled into Willy's chest, and Willy fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it :) next chapter will be the last

Charlie and Willy woke up at 10am the next day, the same as they did on normal days. Both felt well rested and read to continue about their days, normally. Both Charlie and Willy were wearing yesterdays tank tops and sweatpants. Charlie, however, still had his hoodie on. Well, it was technically Willy's hoodie. But Charlie didn't care, he wanted it for himself. Charlie wanted to lay in bed with Willy forever, it felt nice. 

Charlie and Willy got dressed and ready for their day. Taking a day off of working really gave them a lot to catch up on. Willy told Charlie to go to the inventing room and work on some new stuff while he took care of something. Charlie offered to go with, but Willy insisted this was a personal manner.

Charlie wandered aimlessly around the inventing room. He thought about the idea Willy had, about candies that prevent nightmares, and he bought about working on making it a reality, but he thought it would be best if they worked on that together.

Charlie decided to make edible wristwatches. He decided that they should be make entirely from chocolate, and fully functional. He wasn't entirely sure how to make them functional. But he knew how to make them not melt very easily.

Charlie started with making sure the chocolate wouldn't melt easily as normal chocolate would. He whipped up some chocolate, this was child's play at this point. He called over an Oompa Loompa and asked him to hold the chocolate to his wrist. After about 5 minutes, it started to melt.

Charlie changed the formula and tried again. This time it worked for about 15 minutes before it melted. Why was this so hard? Charlie had made chocolate that didn't melt for at least an hour before.

Charlie's mind had truly been elsewhere. He waved the Oompa Loompa off and decided to take some time to think. Hr realized he had been so focused on Willy and what he had been doing to focus on his own work. Willy was really filling Charlie's head. Charlie thought about sleeping next to him, holding him, kissing him even.

But he knew he was just misreading Willy's actions. Willy was just being kind to Charlie because of his nightmares, nothing more. To think anything more of it would be complete and total nonsense.

Willy had been in the kitchen all day, preparing something special for Charlie. Be had to be quiet, out of fear someone would hear him. He hoped Charlie was still in the inventing room. Willy went out into the hall and called for an Oompa Loompa, and instructed him to tell Charlie to go to Willy's room at 6pm. The Oompa Loompa nodded and went on his way.

Charlie had been instructed to go to Willy's room at 6pm. Charlie was worried. Was Willy mad at him? No, he couldn't have been, he was just working on something personal. Maybe he wanted to share that personal thing with Charlie.

Charlie tried to continue to work on the chocolate wristwatches, hoping he had his head on straight. His head wasn't entirely focused, but was focused enough. He decided to leave the chocolate until Willy would be there to help him.

Charlie thought up something else. Pillows made from marshmallows that never go hard. That should be a piece of cake. He wondered why he hadn't ever thought of it before. He wasn't the greatest chocolatier yet, but he was definitely getting better each day.

He remembered that the reason marshmallows stayed so soft for long periods of time was because of their packaging, covered and concealed in a bag with air. He thought maybe, if they were made with cotton pillow cases, that were sealed shut, it would work. Cotton wasn't a choke hazard like plastic, and it was soft as well. Then, whenever people wanted to eat the pillows, they'd just have to open the pillow case, and boom! It'd be perfect.

Charlie worked on the marshmallow pillows for a few more hours before realizing it was 6pm. He almost wouldn't have known if an Oompa Loompa hadn't reminded him. He had been working on marshmallow pillows for nearly 5 hours, and it was almost perfected. He wished he had more time to sit and work on it, but he knew whatever Willy had going on was more important. Charlie headed over to Willy's room. He was a few minutes late, but he had lost track of time. Willy had worked all day on a special dinner for Charlie, and a new candy too. When Charlie walked into the room, his mouth dropped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this fic very much :') it's my precious little bean but it's time for it to come to an end. if this hits well enough based on the ending, then maybe, just maybe, i'll write a sequel. but as of right now, i'm not planning on it.

Willy's room was dimly lit and... red. The whole room had a red tint to it. Charlie knew he was either going to get kissed or murdered, and frankly, as long as it was by Willy, he didn't care which. He'd always admired Willy, ever since he was a child. But as he got older, he knew those feelings had developed, especially being able to sleep next to Willy. Sleeping next to Willy made the nightmare bearable, at least, which was better than nothing.

Charlie slowly walked into Willy's room. He looked around, but he didn't see Willy. Charlie slowly approached the bed, which had a piece of paper on it. The paper was a note. 

"Close your eyes and turn around. -W"

Charlie did as instructed, closed his eyes and turned around. The room was completely silent, like he could hear a pin drop. He waited, and waited. Soon enough, he heard what sounded like plates being set on a table, and he smelled a heavenly aroma. It was... chicken? He was eager to find out.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Charlie asked, hoping there was still someone there to answer. Silence. He assumed that meant no, and kept his eyes closed.

He felt a latex hand grab his and lead him to another part of the room. He felt someone push on his shoulders, so he sat down. He was on the couch, this he knew. It was familiar. He really wasn't sure what was going to happen. He took a deep breath, trying not to be panicked. He heard a familiar voice speak.

"Okay, open your eyes." It was Willy.

The table had two plates and two glasses on them. The glasses were filled with what Charlie assumed was wine, something he had never had before. He was amazed, Willy must've spent a long time on all of this. But for what? It wasn't a special occasion, and surely this couldn't be just for Charlie... could it?

"What do you think?" Willy asked, sounding, nervous?

"Willy, I- is this just for me?"

"Yes. Did I go too far? I'm sorry if I did I just-"

"No, Willy, I love it. It's amazing. What's the occasion though?"

"Well," Willy began, as he started to shake, "I wanted to tell you something."

Willy was very shaky now, and Charlie was worried. 

"Willy what is it? Is something wrong?" 

Willy started to tear up, "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? What happened?" 

"It's not what happened, it's how I feel." Willy was stuttering.

Charlie put his hand on Willy's thigh. "Willy," he said, "Go ahead. We can tell each other anything, remember?" 

"Okay." Willy took a deep breath and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, did the great chocolatier Willy Wonka, who hates mumbling, just mumble?"

"Charlie..." Willy blushed, "I'm... Well, I'm gay."

"And that's why you made dinner?"

"Yes."

"There's something else you're not telling me. I see it in your eyes."

"I know, but I'm not sure how well you're taking any of this."

"Willy, if you didn't know I was gay by now then I don't know what to tell you. I can't judge you."

"Charlie I don't think you understand-"

"Willy, I've known I was gay since I was 12. Now spill the beans. Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's the thing, Charlie, he doesn't know that I l-lo-love him."

Charlie started to realize what was going on. Willy was... in love with him? Was he getting that right? He started to cry.

"Maybe he does know Willy, maybe he does."

"Do you...?"

"Yes." 

Willy and Charlie were both sobbing. This wasn't the happy ending either of them expected. But they were relieved, and grateful nonetheless. 

"Well, I can't let such a good dinner go to waste. Let's eat," Charlie said, wiping the tears off of Willy's face. 

Both Charlie and Willy ate everything on their plates, and together they polished off an entire bottle of wine. After dinner, Willy held Charlie in his arms for what felt like a very long time, and he didn't want to let go. Everything felt perfect. Almost too perfect. Willy remembered the candy he made for Charlie.

"Here," he said, dropping a small white candy into Charlie's hand, "I hope this helps."

Charlie put the candy in his mouth. Peppermint. It tasted amazing. This must've been the real reason Willy wasn't around all day. He was making this candy. 

"It's supposed to help nightmares," Willy said. 

So he did make the candy for Charlie. Charlie felt so grateful to have someone so wonderful in his life, especially as amazing and talented as Willy. After he finished his candy, he leaned in to kiss Willy. 

Then Charlie woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm evil i know
> 
> love ya guys


End file.
